


(Cover) A Taste of Flesh by cheshirecatstrut

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Logan and Veronica decide to have the wedding in Vegas, for sentimental reasons. Things go off the rails more than even they thought possible.A sequel to Little Red.





	(Cover) A Taste of Flesh by cheshirecatstrut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Taste of Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299460) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42734127654/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

 


End file.
